In the sports of fishing and waterfowl hunting, a need has long existed for a means of moving the sportsman and his gear across the water. Boats, canoes, rafts, and float tubes have all been used with varying degrees of success, but none fully meets the need of a sportsman.
A need exists for a personal flotation/transportation device which can be rapidly propelled through the water by the kicking action of the legs of the user. Kick-powered flotation devices currently available are not designed for rapid movement, or for movement over a significant distance. There are also available on the market small, powered water craft which will transport the user across greater distances, and at greater speed than a kick powered boat. However, there are many fishing and hunting sites at which the use of a motor is either impractical or prohibited.
A need further exists for a personal flotation/transportation device which is stable in the water, and unlikely to capsize. The float tubes currently available are filled with air, and will deflate and lose buoyancy if punctured, presenting a significant risk to the user and his gear. Even when fully and properly inflated, the float tube design is prone to overturning. A sportsman using a flotation device needs to be able to move about, cast a fishing line, bait hooks, clean fish, fire a shotgun, access gear and refreshments, and perform other activities relating to his sport, without the risk of overturning or puncturing his flotation device. Additionally, float tubes have traditionally been difficult to steer. Tracking is particularly difficult in high winds or in cross wind situations. The inability to track presents a great danger to the sportsmen, who may not be able to make it back to her camp or vehicle before nightfall or bad weather approaches.
Because many sportsmen hunt or fish alone, it would be advantageous to have a personal flotation/transportation device which can be transported by one person, without any assistance from additional persons. It would further be advantageous to have a personal flotation/transportation device which does not require inflation or other preparation prior to use.
The sports of fishing and hunting require the use of multiple accessories such as rods, reels, tackle, bait, shotguns and ammunition. In addition, because the sportsman often spends several hours on the water, he may also wish to have access to refreshments. It would therefore be advantageous to have easily accesible storage compartments, suitable for various uses, built in to a personal flotation/transportation device.
A need also exists for a personal flotation/transportation device which has optional accessories such as a weather shade, duck blind, or lighting system.